So Close but So Far
by TheArtist67
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern...abandoned by her mother when she was young and never knew why, only that it was her fault. For sixteen years, Clarissa lived with her father, her brother, and her training partner. Until her mother returned, planning to snatch Clarissa and tell her and her training partner what Valentine Morgenstern really did. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy I did it! I really did it! Look!" Clarissa Morgenstern's small artistic fingers gripped her father's. "Look, it's called fearless!"

Valentine looked peculiarly at the masterpiece drawn by crayon on the used sheet of paper with many incomplete runes. The one in the right corner was the one his daughter was pointing at. "Good job, Clarissa. You have done extraordinarily well. Thank you." He ruffled her hair.

The red head was quiet for a few moments. "Daddy?" her voice was quieter than usual, almost sad, maybe frightened. "Do you think Mommy would be proud of me?"

She remembered her mother, a joyous petite copy of Clarissa. She remembered how she left them. With a scream of horror, pointing at both of her children with a look of mortal terror across her face. Clarissa had caused that with her first rune, but Valentine never blamed her. At least Clarissa thought so. She'd prayed for her daddy to not be mad at her.

Her father looked down at the small girl. Her eyes looked innocent, but hurt. Clarissa knew that her father wouldn't be mad at the question. She knew his answer but she couldn't resist asking.

"No, my dear," he whispered, leaning down close to her face. "I'm sorry, Clary, but no she wouldn't.

He rose, leaving the five year old, a slump in his shoulders as he walked into his office.

Clarissa rose, running to her bedroom. As the door closed, she felt the tears filling her eyes. She _hated _her mother. _She_ caused her father so much pain. Her mother was evil. She couldn't even accept her own children.

Valentine Morgenstern slumped down in his chair. He was resisting the urge to storm into Clarissa's bedroom and slap her senseless for the careless question.

But he was wiser than to do that. It wasn't his child's fault that she was too innocent to see the pain his ex-wife caused.

Besides, she had already lost one parent. She wouldn't be any good to him if Clarissa hated him. Valentine had already learned that with one child.

"John!" he barked.

His son entered his office thirty seconds later. "When is Hodge ready to collect Jonathan?"

His copy of himself rolled his eyes. "Already has. Clarissa's partner is here with his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Herondale. They're not to ready to give their youngest son away."

"Well, they will have to," Valentine said, almost feeling guilty for the unfortunate Herondales. "Jonathan was agreed to be given to me at age six. He is of age now. Besides, they have Caeden, Elijah, Abigail, and Olivia."

John snorted. "You forgot Jonathan's twin Elizabeth."

Valentine looked at him confused. "A twin? I wasn't aware of this."

Jonathan nodded eagerly. "Yes. And she actually wishes to stay here. Would you like me to gather Clarissa?"

"Yes. Thank you John. I would expect Elizabeth to be as talented as Jonathan?"

John nodded as he walked out the door.

Seventeen seconds later, Valentine arose from his seat, heading upstairs.

"No Mommy! Don't make me go!" Jace Herondale cried. Then he leaned close to her ear. "He's awfully unattractive."

"Jonathan Herondale! You have to baby… I'll visit you every few days, I promise," Celine promised, looking into his golden eyes.

Jace nodded. "Okay Mommy. Whatever makes you happy. Because I love you. And you too Daddy. You guys are awesome and I'll forgive you if sometimes you can't make it on the days you say you'll visit. I know you're busy sometimes. I'm sorry for everything bad I've done." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I love you!" He launched himself into his mother's arms, and she carried him out to their horse.

The other children scattered onto different horses, but Jace and Elizabeth rode on together.

"You know," whispered Lizzie, "I'm kind of glad we're moving. Mom and Dad can be so mean sometimes."

Jace pretended to not hear his twin. He wasn't exactly friendly with his twin and vice versa.

Four hours later, the Herondales had arrived at a brilliant white house. Celine knocked at the door, being answered by a boy with pure white blonde hair and black eyes. Jace shivered at the sharp cheekbones and almost taunting smile as he allowed them in.

"Jonathan Morgenstern. I will be back with my sister and father."

Jace, all forgotten with his looks, jumped up and down with excitement. "Mommy, Daddy, he has the same name as me!"

The two parents laughed.

Two minutes later of rocking back and forth on heels and trying to touch things Jace really wasn't supposed to touch (he got his hand popped a lot), a small girl who looked nothing like the father who stood next to him except for the soft cheekbones that was nothing like Jonathan's.

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" she said brightly. "Officially age five!"

Next to her, Jonathan snorted. Jace felt himself already the brother of Clarissa. Jace frowned and wondered why there wasn't a mother there.

"You must be Jonathan," said the father. "I am Valentine."

Jace almost stomped at the use of his real name. "It's Jace, not Jonathan. I don't think it fits me really. Like how Clarissa doesn't fit her." Jace didn't know where that came from but as the thought came, he decided he would call the red head with beautiful emerald eyes Clary.

Valentine laughed at Jace. "Yes, okay _Jace._ You may call Clarissa whatever you please, as long as it's not bad."

Clary looked up at Valentine with curious eyes. "What kind of bad words, Daddy? I really don't think Jace would call me any bad words. He's only six. That's funny."

Jace bit his lip as he watched through his peripheral vision Stephen check his watch. "Well, Jace, Elizabeth, I suppose it's time you say goodbye to your brothers and sisters."

Jace frowned. "Okay…" He moved to Caeden, the eldest. "Caeden, there's not a lot to say, because you were always mean to me. But thanks for my favorite seraph blade, I'll always keep it safe, I promise." Then he gripped on to Elijah. "Well Eli, I guess I have to say goodbye to you. You always were my big strong brother and really, I thought we would go on my first hunt together, but I guess not. I'm sorry…" His feet shifted to Abbi. "Abbi, you always were my really outgoing sister. If you were the only child, I think there would be lots of parties. And Abbi? Don't cry when I'm gone." He looked down at his shortest sister. "Bye Olivia. Thank you for teaching me how to read and my Shadowhunter's Codex. It was awesome!" He looked up as his tall father, the one where he got his blonde hair. "Well Daddy, I never got to speak to you a lot, you were always on business trips I guess. But I asked Caeden and Elijah and they said you're fantastic. I really wish I got to know you better." Then he sat down in his mother's lap. "Mommy, I'll always love you no matter what. But why wouldn't I? You're my mommy! You're absolutely fantastic! I promise I won't ever let you go from my heart. Because really, no one can replace a mommy. Thank you for everything."

He hugged his mother close, and let go after the rest of the family had left.

"Bye guys!" he shouted out the door. "I love you!"

The door slid shut, leaving Elizabeth and Jace alone with the scary people.

Valentine clapped his hands together. "Well Clarissa, why don't you introduce Jace to his room."

Clary grabbed his hand and glided him smoothly up the glass stairs, her salmon colored dress trailing up behind her.

The house was huge; Jace decided he would get lost. They had to walk up at least four flights of stairs (Jace lost count after the second turn), about twenty-four turns, and approximately three hundred doors.

"Here's your room," she said in her overly excited voice that Jace found completely innocent. She opened the door, her jeweled strap falling down as her arm bent down completely to open the door.

The room was exactly Jace's style: neat and crisp with very few colors besides white.

"I found it kind of boring," Clary whispered, "I wanted to splatter paint the walls the moment I saw it. Speaking of which, would you like to see my room?"

Jace found himself nodded and Clary took his hand down another hall but their journey shortly ended. She opened the white door (which must have bothered her) and inside was a green room.

The floors were wooden, a green fluffy rug spilled over it. The bed frame was white; the only thing not white was the lime green comforter spread across it, a green spiny chair place to the left of it. The green curtains were drawn back revealing a balcony. On the right was a white dresser, clothes packed neatly inside it. A desk sat on the back wall, white.

"This is my closet," she said proudly, revealing a ton of dresses, from playful ones to ones built for a princess, like the one she was wearing right now. "My workout clothes are in my drawers."

She sprang onto the bed, and her curled red hair contrasted to the lime green bed as it spilled over it. Jace sat down in side the spiny chair, facing her.

"You know Jace, I think you're going to be a lot more awesome than Jonathan. He can be so _mean _sometimes," she said, sitting up and rolling over, her pale legs sticking up in the air, finally revealing that she was barefoot. "Maybe we can sometimes play or ride horses together. Ooh I know! Can you draw? That'd be _so_ cool!"

Jace shook his head sadly. "Alec says I can't even draw a straight line." Clary giggled at that.

"Using a ruler even?" Clary asked, her green eyes lighting up at the conversation of art.

"Well, probably. But it's just so hard!" he cried. Clary rolled over laughing and they started guffawing together.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Clary said, "Oh yeah! Daddy's have a ball today! I have to get ready and so do you! Ask Genevieve if she'll guide you back to your room and grab you a tux." And she ushered Jace out of her room, telling him to ring the bell.

Jace officially decided he liked Clarissa Morgenstern.

Clarissa flipped through her dresses with Elizabeth. "You know, you're just too tall for my clothes," she frowned, staring down at her short figure.

Elizabeth groaned. "You have to be the worst fashion partner ever! I guess I'll just wear my own!"

Clary frowned. Elizabeth definitely wasn't as easy to get along with as Jace was; no matter how similar they looked.

"I'm sorry Lizzie," she said, pouting that Clary had upset her new friend. It was replied with a grunt of frustration as the blonde sauntered down the hall.

Clary kept flipping until she got to the back, a green dress flitting into her vision. It was one shouldered, the top covered in silver sparkles and in the background green until her belly button. The next fabric was like a belt with a silver compass like shape. From there, the dress flowed out in ruffles until her feet. Then, to add to her feet, she added silver flats.

She rang her bell so someone could do her hair and make up (she may be able to dress herself but nothing else).

Minutes later, her favorite maid, Adeline, walked into her room. She worked for one hour on her hair, straightening it and pinning it up with a green flower, black surrounding it, a turquoise jewel in the middle. She put only five minutes worth of mascara on her eyes and a fairy like eyeliner flowing from it.

"Thank you, Adeline," Clarissa said. "Is the ball about to start? I would hope Jonathan isn't my date this time." Clary wrinkled her nose and Adeline laughed.

"No, Jace is. Elizabeth is Jonathan's," Adeline replied, pressing gently on Clary's nose with her index finger. "Now come down, Jace is waiting for you."

Clary ran down the stairs, bunching the dress in her hands. At the last step, Clary tumbled and flew straight into her father's awaiting arms.

He grinned down at her. "No matter how many times you train, you'll always be my clumsy little girl. The doorbell rang and Valentine shouted with glee, "Let the party begin!"

**So what'd you guys think about this? It's going to get far more interesting (I promise), I just have to kind of get it to where the characters are bonding. Other characters will join in, such as Simon, Isabelle, And Alec, and some surprise people.**

**I know you guys are probably ticked off that Valentine is so pleasant but really, Jace didn't really make him seem like such a bad parent. Yeah, he broke his falcon's neck, but he gave him everything that he wanted, and made him partially the kid he is.**

**Anyways, this is my first fanfiction on but not ever. I have a couple floating around on the Internet.**

**See you soon Internet people!**

**-Annalisa Camp**


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven years Later-_

"Jace, your girlfriend's here!" Valentine shouted, standing at the door. Jace slid off Clary's bed.

"Thanks for your help Clarebear, I'll give her this," he knelt down and kissed the hairline of her curly hair.

"Have fun, Jace," she whispered as he walked out the green door.

There weren't many things Jonathan Herondale didn't know about the petite girl but she could think of one thing off the top of her head.

How much she loved him.

He had just walked out with an old necklace that didn't mean much to her anymore but it was so beautiful. Who was she kidding? It meant everything to her; Jace gave it to her for her seventh birthday when he called her like his _sister_.

The words still stung and played back and forth in her mind, as he said she would be nothing more than a sibling.

Anyways, back to the necklace. Just as it was shaped like a heart, it was the day Jace had stolen her heart.

And he just took it was giving it away to some trashy girl from in town. Except the girls Jace dated were never trashy, they wore nice dresses on their dates, reaching down to their ankles and were naturally beautiful, barely any make up.

The only difference between them and her was that they were beautiful and weren't treated like a sister.

She imagined them cradling each other in their arms, watching shooting stars, wishing silently for each other, and occasionally leaning down or up to kiss the other's lips. It was just enough to make her spill her tears all over her light purple, beaded, tight dress.

Was Jace's plan cruel? Yes. Was it fantastic? Yes. Was it enough to make his beloved break down and cry? Possibly, if all went well. And all it took was just three hours more of training to do and he would set off.

He fingered the necklace he'd given Clary five years for her birthday. He tapped in Morse code _I love you_ and the heart sprang open, the tiny note scrawled in eight year olds handwriting sitting there in all its glory.

He heard the crying outside the door, soft and muffled, a sound he knew well from when Valentine had punished her and he put the broken pieces back together again.

Jace wasn't expecting this, not this bad of a breakdown, Clary only cried when physical pain was inflicted on her, not emotional.

This was _bad._ A word Jace very rarely ever used convinced it gave Shadowhunter's doubt.

He quickly formed a plan and put a mask on his worried face; opening the only thing of Clary's room that was white, the door.

"Hey Clary, I forgot my-what happened?" I knelt down next to her, not caring of the itchy material scratching my face, also known as a dress. The thirteen year old could not fathom how she wore such things.

"Nothing," she replied, "I stubbed my toe and broke it, that's all."

He almost laughed, knowing the true reason, but not letting on that he knew, just that Jace knew that was bull crap. "Yes Clary, super rune girl, that is why you just didn't you an _iratze._"

She suddenly sat up, glaring at him with white-hot anger. He'd gone slightly too far this time. "I don't know Jace! Why don't you just ask your petty little girlfriend what it's like to have a broken heart? I'm pretty sure you'd rather be with her anyways!"

Ouch. That one hurt. "_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern look at me now,_" Jace snapped, none too gently. She looked up and into his eyes, her green one suddenly looking broken. _Oh, God_, he thought, _I did that._ "Serena didn't really exist, I made her up."

Her eyes really hardened then. "Jace," she said, her voice that angry calm that automatically made him tense. "I hate you."

He cupped her face, staring deeply into her eyes. "No you don't, or you wouldn't have given that necklace to me and you sure as hell wouldn't be crying right now. You know Morse code, correct?"

She grinned. "That's my Jace, always random. But to answer your question: yes."

"So you'll recognize this?" He tapped the three words gently. The locket sprang open and she looked shocked.

"Yep, you defiantly outdid me, Jace. Thanks." She picked up the letter, doing a brief scan.

He closed my eyes, almost leaning in but all Jace heard was the slamming of a bedroom door, leaving him wishing he had shown her this a long time ago. He never got to open his eyes before he hit his head on the bed.

"_Hey princess," he teased, fingering the scratchy, puffy blue material between his fingers. The top was silk, embodied with turquoise and white sparkles, forming a pretzel but the bottom like a belt. Her thick red hair was in a smooth ponytail, not apiece out of place. Dangling from her ears were sparkly earrings that weighed down her ears. "I don't know, milady, I prefer the soldier look more than this."_

_She laughed, a sweet harmony that filled his ears, swelling his brain capacity to where he almost couldn't think. "Well, you don't look to extraordinary in that suit and tie."_

"_On the contraire, Miss Morgenstern, I look fabulous in everything," he said, adding an extra wink that he finally perfected._

"_How about that garbage bag?"_

"_Even the garbage bag."_

_She was distracted with some guest, sprouting a conversation with the mature seven year old. Jace took the time to examine his locket in the case before slipping it back in his pocket._

"_Present time!" Valentine gleefully exclaimed. The guests surrounded Clary. "I think Jace has been awful antsy to go first, eh?" _

_The crowd lightly laughed, and Jace almost blushed. "Well Miss Morgenstern, I think you may deserve something to cover that neckline of yours so here," he handed her the case and she opened it and gasped. "Just for my almost little sister."_

_Something flickered in her eyes when Jace said sister but he ignored it, not thinking it of too much importance. _

_If only he had known._

Jace leaned back and noted that Clary had not left, but was frozen with her father staring happily at them, almost self pride if Jace read his expression well enough. He supposed Valentine had a reason to be a little prideful, but it was as if he'd been trying to bring them together for years.

"Well, so much for brother and sister, huh?" Valentine asked, a grin pleasantly sitting on his face. "Well don't mind me, go on. I'll just be leaving now."

He awkwardly left, if that was possible for the Morgenstern to do.

Jace looked at Clary and busted out laughing. "Oh God, Clarissa, I suppose we'd better get this on, I suppose?" She nodded once and leaned forward and gently kissed my lips, almost a professional for being twelve.

She pulled back, a smile of mischief on her lips. "Now, you best eat all your dinner, Jacey-poo." I laughed and touched my lips as she turned away, her velvet dress flowing behind her, matching the violet locket in her hand.

Violet is _our_ color.

**So there you go! It was kind of a jump, but this is not a two shot. I did recall saying I would put Jocelyn in this story and fit Alec and Isabelle, and somehow tie Simon into the story (not too hard in my opinion). **

**If you didn't notice, I did put in there slightly that Valentine does slightly abuse Clary (and Jace even though the story didn't say it.) It's not so bad to where Clary doesn't love Valentine anymore, but it does happen sometimes.**

**I should update soon, not again tonight because I am exhausted. The story is getting interesting…soon.**

**If you think the story is getting too rushed, don't be afraid to tell me! I promise it all fits in eventually.**

**Review, Like, Follow/Favorite. Remember / also means "and" not just "or"!**

**Update Day: November 27, 2013 (when I posted this)**

**Next Update: November 29, 2013 (or sooner)**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters came from Ms. Clare. I just came up with the plot.**

**Please don't copy the idea without permission. No direct copies.**

**-Annalisa Camp**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years later-_

The sword slashed down at Clary's neck and stopped centimeters above it. If she breathed too deeply, it would pierce her skin, but not cut it.

"Dead," Jace murmured into her ear. Clary laughed easily and sat up swiftly, the sword cut her throat slightly but Jace still flew off her. She kicked the sword out of his hand and dead legged him to where he couldn't move his leg.

"Ouch," he muttered and she sat on top of him, her seraph blade glinting against his throat. "Fattie."

Clary put a hand over her heart and gasped. "I may or may not take that offensively, but I am still alive! You, my friend, are not."

"You mean boyfriend," corrected Jace.

Clary rolled her eyes, sliding off of him, "Yes I mean boyfriend but that wouldn't sound as awesome."

"It'd be awesome if it came out of my mouth, yours…not so much."

The doorbell rang loud and clear and Clary and Jace raced to the door: which Jace unfortunately one.

Clary opened the door, revealing a woman with dark red hair and green eyes.

"Err, Clary, did you have an older twin and not tell me about her," Jace whispered in her ear teasingly. She giggled nervously but knew exactly who this woman was.

It was, after all, the first time she had seen her since twelve years ago, Jocelyn Morgenstern was meeting eyes with her.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked, putting venom in her voice.

Jocelyn smiled, a smile Clary had learned to hate over the years. She had put her father through so many years of torture and now she shows up with practically a mocking smile that Clary wanted to smack so hard off her face, she could never smile again.

Her evil thoughts were broken off by Jocelyn's annoying voice that Clary had also learned to hate. "Clarissa, you know better than to speak to your mother like that," she said in a teasing mocking voice. "And I am here to save you. Now come with me." She smashed a hammer against Jace's head, knocking him out, making Clary the only conscience person in the mansion.

Clary's eyes widened as Jace collapsed, his head lolling on her foot.

"Jace!" she cried. "You worthless woman!" she whirled on Jocelyn. "The only way I would go with you is if hell froze over and then it would still be practically impossible. Listen, woman, you left me and I will _never_ forget the fact that you called me a _monster!_ If anything it's _you!_ You left me and when you return you call yourself my mother, but what human being calls their beloved child a demon? And then you knockout my boyfriend because he would stop an evil criminal from kidnapping someone. Who does that? Who would even consider that? An insane person would! You, woman, are a monster and I ban you from entering this house. All you will do is cause my dad more pain than when you first left. Did you know he cried any day that reminded him of you? He cried on Jonathan's birthday and mine because _you_ gave birth to both us. He wouldn't even come out of his bedroom on your anniversary and he would leave the house on the day you left, not returning for a week, trying to find _you._ And you know what the worst thing about this is? You probably don't care; your heart fills with glee as I describe to you his pain because you are demonic? I question how my father fell in love with you. Maybe it was his innocence that you stole that made him love you, but I will never know. You broke him, you broke me, and you broke our family. But we're stronger because you left and we're a family again, but you are not part of this family any more." She took a deep breath, not looking her mother in the eye because she didn't deserve a shred of innocence shown in the fifteen year olds eyes.

Jocelyn entered the house anyways, sitting on the dusty couch that hadn't really been used since the Herondales left Jace, and they never returned. Jocelyn put her head in her hands.

Five minutes had passed before Jocelyn looked up. She had a prideful look in her eyes that made all of Clary's anger return with full force. But she didn't speak this time, just sneered at the wretched woman. Jocelyn put a warm hand on hers.

"Listen Clarissa-" she began but was interrupted.

"It's Clary and don't you dare lay another hand on her," Jace had recovered and a fresh look of hatred was in his eyes, as if his and Clary's feelings were bonded together. "Get out and maybe I won't tell Valentine to move because of you. He hates you because of what you did but loves you at the same time."

"Who are you to act like you're my _child's _guardian?" Jocelyn inquired, glaring intensely and currently standing.

"I am her guardian and she is mine so your best option is to leave," Jace said, his voice the angry calm that would have made Clary do anything he said out of pure terror.

But all the woman did was _smirk._ She threw the hammer at Jace's head right at his temple. Jace remained standing, teetering but standing. Jocelyn slashed a hole in his stomach, not quite enough to kill him but enough to make _Jace Herondale _hiss in pain. Jocelyn then caught him and held him by his throat.

She leaned forward close to Clary's ear. "You will do anything and everything I say or your beloved dies."

Clary's jaw dropped before nodding. "Fine, take me but he's staying here."

Jocelyn grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the house.

"Jace," she called back, and he looked up. "I love you!"

And those were her last words before the door slammed shut.

Frankly, Jace couldn't believe that woman had defeated him and then rubbed it in his face by taking his girlfriend.

He also couldn't believe how Clary had been so stupid to give herself up for him to safe. Sweet and romancey but unbelievably stupid.

He watched the door slam shut and found himself searching for anything that would help him track Clary, but Jocelyn had perfectly cleared the house, even the hairbrush was clean of hair.

He searched his room for anything that might hint and the last thing he found was the violet locket. The locket had magical powers put on it by a warlock, hence opening to the Morse code.

Tracing his stele on the inside of his arm, he closed his eyes and imagined everything about Clary and an image popped up in his head.

"Jace Herondale," Jocelyn said, "you were always a smart boy, but I am wiser. Did you really think a little warlock's spell would block me? This is here to mock you for ever believing in love. In month's time, your little Clarissa will be dating other boys, perhaps doing things you once did to her, with her. But you, Jonathan, shall remain broken for forever. In the meantime, have fun…"

Jace screamed in frustration as the front door slammed shut. Footsteps ran up the stairs and Valentine stood before him.

"What happened Jace?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

It was this question that smacked him in the face at full force. Clary really was _gone_ and he'd done _nothing_ to defend her, really.

"Jocelyn…Clary…she's missing, kidnapped…all my fault," and with those words, the Herondale collapsed on the floor.

**Yay, it's an update! **

**Okay, Jocelyn came out really brutal but, uh, that's not going to stick for that long. She has to explain everything to Clary and all that stuff. I just thought, hey, everyone has their bad sides and for some reason everyone has fantastic first impressions. But that, my friends, is just a little too mainstream for me, so a little switcheroo! **

**Alec, Isabelle, and Simon should be coming in a chapter or two, as Magnus maybe three or four, but I'm kind of winging it, so…**

**No, most** **of the story is **_**not**_** in Idris (I hope you figured out that they're in Idris).**

**I promise that the story **_**is **_**going to get better, I just have to get a beginning and then we'll set off on this crazy adventure.**

**I want to thank all of you who are reading this story and for my one reviewer (that sounds really sad) who is Guest Nikki! Yep, so I hope that next time I'll have more than one review (that would be your job). I also want to thank 6 followers and 2 favorites peoples! **

**Update Day: November 28, 2013**

**Next Update Day: November 30****th**** or sooner**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Miss Cassandra Clare.**

**Thank you(s): Guest Nikki- Reviews**

** 6- Followers**

** 2- Favorites **

** 197- Views**

**-Annalisa Camp **


	4. Author'sSpoilerThank you's

**Author's Note/Thank you's to reveiwers/ Spoiler/ reason why I haven't been updating**

** I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories, I absolutely love reading them and it brightens up my day.**

** I understand that currently the story is moving a little quickly, and honestly it's really about to slow down. I had to get the back-stories in there without making the story seem too cheesy. It is slowing down though, I pinky promise.**

** As for why I haven't updated, I've been really busy. You see, I am what they call a procrastinator (aren't we all). I saved my Science Fair until two days before it was due, (yep, that's smooth) and I have a essay to write that's due Thursday (not my fault actually) and another due on Friday (Yippee). I also got put into a Geography Bee (I'm actually excited about that! First Bee ever) and I want to win so I'm going to be studying quite a bit. I just want you to know that the story is going to be updated pretty soon because I promise everything to slow down in my life really soon.**

** I want to thank Mrs Jace Wayland Herondale for not giving harsh criticism but constructive criticism so I can improve without my heart being torn out and thrown in a dumpster at McDonalds. As I said above, Mrs, the story **_**will**_** definitely be slowing down, I swear. Thank you for being so supportive!**

** I also want to thank Nikki (Guest), who was my first reviewer and has been with me the entire time! Jace's sister is still hanging out in there and will be mentioned a whole lot more.**

** Thank you Alex (Guest) for the amazing support and yes, Luke will be in there. He is actually…oops almost gave something away!**

**So maybe this isn't a proper update, but I will give you a sneak peek into the next chapter!**

_ The room was orange that surrounded Clary, not her favorite color, but a pretty one in her opinion. Other than that, there was a air mattress on the floor and a nightstand propped against the wall. _

_ Clary scoffed. "Nice room. Not even an actual bed? Yep, definitely like Dad better than you, thanks."_

_ Jocelyn smiled down at her, a sweet smile that if Clary didn't know her, would've warmed her thoroughly at the heart. "Luke is bringing it in right now. Do you want something to eat, Darling?"_

_ As if on cue, the doorbell rang and a man with pretty blue eyes and a scraggly beard looked down at Clary, the best he could with boxes and a takeout bag in his mouth._

_ "Werewolf," Clary glared, pulling a dagger out of her boot. Get out, scram, you little dog!"_

_ "Whoa there, little Shadowhunter. My name's Luke and I used to be one of you," the man said, smiling slightly, as if he was used to being called a disgusting dog. "I'm your mother's boyfriend."_

_ Clary rolled her eyes. "Yep, you're just as disgusting as her. Good job, Mother." She stalked into her bedroom and slammed the door, laying down on the air mattress that didn't even have sheets._


End file.
